Fighters
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Santana is full of anger, Quinn is really skinny, Rachel cuts herself, Brittany refuses to speak, Tina's life is full of lies, Finn takes drugs regularly and Sam is the biggest Gleeper in school. Mr Schue meets them all on his very first day of work.
1. First Day of a New Job

Fighters 

**Summary: Santana is full of anger, Quinn is really skinny, Rachel cuts herself, Brittany refuses to speak, Tina's life is full of lies, Finn takes drugs regularly and Sam is the biggest Gleeper in school. Mr Schue meets them all on his very first day of work. **

Everybody gets nervous on the first day of their new job, it's completely common. The nerves kick in as soon as you wake up, worrying whether you've gotten up early enough and then trying to figure out how you are supposed to get there. Will Schuester woke up extra early on the first day of his new job, making sure that he had enough time to shower, get dressed, comb his hair and have breakfast. McKinley High didn't seem far from his house and he'd been there before for an interview so luckily, he knew just where he was going.

Working with kids and teaching had never been his first idea of work, Broadway had. His love of performing was his dream but not everyone makes it into the Broadway world and unfortunately, he had to leave that dream behind and start a new dream of teaching Spanish at McKinley High School.

He walked through the entrance just in time, the corridors busy with excited and loud students. It seemed like any other American high school, girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms, boys dressed in football uniforms and nerds getting shoved into lockers.

"We still have another thirty minutes of the appointment," a ginger haired woman yelled as a moody looking girl shoved past Will and stormed out of school. He chuckled and shook his head before walking over to the woman. "You must be the new teacher. I'm Emma Pillsbury, the guidance councillor here."

"Will Schuester," he shook her head and smiled politely. "Having um...trouble?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh it's just Santana," Emma sighed, "She'll calm down and we will be back to square one tomorrow morning, I'll show you to the principal's office." Will thanked her and followed her along to a small office at the end of the corridor. Inside, sat a small man at his desk talking to a pair of twins who were sat in the chairs in front of him.

"For the nineteenth time, explosives are not allowed in school," he told them sternly; in quite a strong accent. "Now go, both of you." The girls left, sniggering with each other as the door shut behind them.

"Principal Figgins," Emma spoke, "This is Will Schuester, the new teacher who's due to start today."

"Ah yes, William," he said and clapped his hands together. "Math is it?" Will looked confused, "that you'll be teaching math?"

"No, um...Spanish," he corrected him nervously and Principal Figgins gave a nod.

"Figgins," Emma called quietly to the principal, "Santana has done a runner again; do you want me to call the police?"

"The police," Will repeated, "You call the police on your students?"

"Only when we have to," Principal Figgins told him and turned to Emma. "She'll turn up again; she always does. She's probably in the gym playing Basketball with everyone else." That didn't make Will feel any better, knowing that sometimes they called the police. Emma offered to show him where his classroom would be. It seemed okay, there were desks in rows of three and he had his own desk with a whiteboard at the front.

"Well, this is the classroom that you'd be teaching in," Emma smiled. "Good luck on your first day, you should do just fine. We have plenty of time until the first Spanish lesson of the day so allow me to show you round the rest of the school." He thanked her and followed her out of the classroom, shutting the door on his way out. They entered the gym to see a group of students playing a game of basketball, screaming and shouting to each other whilst Coach Carr stood at the back blowing on his whistle. "This isn't your usual gym class; this is the morning basketball group. It's for the students who have some sort of problem and may need to just have a bit of fun before classes start. They get here extra early, usually about seven o'clock. You will be teaching most of them."

"Oh great," Will muttered sarcastically.

"The tall blonde one cowering at the back is Brittany Pierce," Emma told her, "She doesn't talk to anyone so don't expect her to." Will rolled his eyes but nodded. "The skinny blonde girl next to her is Quinn Fabray; I've had chats with her before so I know her quite well."

"What's wrong with her?" he whispered.

"She doesn't eat," Emma sighed deeply, "Sad really; she's a lovely girl. The small brunette and the tall dark haired boy are Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. Rachel is as we call a depressive and Finn has a bit of a coke problem."

"I'm guessing that isn't the drink," Will said and Emma nodded at him. "Who's next?"

"Tina Cohen-Chang," Emma gestured towards a little Asian girl. "Best not to believe most of what comes out of her mouth; she doesn't always tell the truth. Next is Sam Evans, he's the blonde boy and he...his family are quite poor and let's just say he can be the reason for things going missing in this school." Will's eyes widened at that. "Last but not least is Santana Lopez." Emma gestured towards a tall, dark haired girl who was in the middle of yelling at Rachel. "Be careful of her, she's dangerous. You will meet with each of them one at a time and if you do well, they should learn to trust you eventually."

"Um...Santana," Will managed; slightly wary of the girl who Emma had called dangerous.

"She'll be fine, this way," Emma gestured for him to come and the two of them walked out of the gym and back towards the Spanish classroom. "Everyone else should be fine; those are just a few students that you may need to keep an eye on."

"Should I regret taking this job?" he laughed, placing his briefcase down onto his desk.

"No, I work with most of them and they are fine. Trust me, any problems than talk to me or Principal Figgins." The door opened and a tall woman with short, blonde spiky hair and a red jumpsuit walked in. "Sue, this is the new Spanish teacher Will Schuester."

"How's it going butt chin?" she winked.

"Sue Sylvester is the cheerleading coach," Emma whispered to Will, "You'll get used to her, eventually. So, we will be leaving and getting back to work because classes start in ten minutes. That gives you plenty of time to get settled on what you are going to be teaching. Good luck."

"See ya at lunch," Sue smirked and left with Emma. Will sighed and glanced around the deserted Spanish classroom before taking a seat at his desk and opening up his briefcase. He'd spent the whole of last night finding something to teach so he was all prepared and ready to go. The first person to arrive was Brittany. She was fiddling and chewing on the tips of her long, blonde hair when she walked in and took her seat at the very back so she could sit and stare out the window.

"Brittany, is it?" Will asked and she faintly nodded, "My name is Mr Schuester, I'm the new Spanish teacher at the school." Brittany was silent but Will noticed a mall smile spread across her face. Rachel was the next person to walk in and she straight away, shot a smile in Will's direction.

"You must be Mr Schuester," Rachel smiled, "The new Spanish teacher at the school; I'm Rachel Berry as you know, talented singer and actress and future Broadway star." She turned towards Brittany and then back to the teacher. "Don't worry about her, she never speaks."

"Nice to meet you Rachel," he smiled back, "Take a seat please." She nodded and obeyed him, sitting down at the very front of the class. Quinn came in next and Will was sure that he could see her ribs showing. "Quinn Fabray," he smiled deciding that he'd introduce himself once everyone had filed in. He was shocked at how thin she looked but didn't say anything about it.

"Who the hell are you?" Finn asked when he walked in.

"The new Spanish teacher," Rachel informed him. "Mr Schuester." Finn frowned but sat down anyway. Tina was next with Sam not close behind. They were just silent and sat down, Tina mumbling something under her breath. Mr Schue sighed and looked at everyone seated, waiting for the rest of the students to enter. It'd already gone nine. The others soon began filing in, each taking a seat and staring at Will as if he was some sort of injured moose.

"Everyone," he stood up and wrote his name down on the whiteboard, "My name is Mr Schuester and I am..." the door opened and Santana walked in. "Ah Santana Lopez; you're fifteen minutes late."

"And?" she scowled, slamming the door shut behind her. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Mr Schuester; I'll be your new Spanish teacher starting from today. I'd rather we not be off to a bad start Santana so could you please take a seat and we can get on with the lesson." She gave him a death look but did as she was told anyway. He went to continue the lesson but was cut off as a rolled up ball of paper hit him in the face. Glancing at Santana, he noticed her smirking and waving.

He really did hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Hope you liked it. There will be couples like Brittana and Finchel in here so review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat

"Happy second day on the new job," Emma smiled at Will when he arrived at McKinley the next day. It was seven o'clock in the morning and Emma was sitting in the teacher's lounge with Sue, the two of them having coffee. "So, how did it go yesterday?" she asked with a smile. Will chuckled a little and ran a hand down his face before answering.

"Hard," he smiled. "Um...I...I wanted to talk to you about Santana," Sue scoffed and smirked a little as she left with her cup of coffee. Emma rolled her eyes and sat down along with Will, "She...She's a one off, isn't she?"

"I did warn you," she smiled. "But you'll get used to her; everyone does." There was a knock on the open door of the room and Quinn walked in, her hair in two small pigtails. She was dressed in her gym uniform from playing their usual early morning game of basketball.

"Miss Pillsbury," she whispered and walked over to the table that Emma and Will were sitting at.

"Morning Quinn, are you winning?" Emma asked her. Quinn laughed and shook her head. "What brings you here?" Emma asked her.

"I'm making progress," Quinn smiled, "Last night, I...I had a slice of bread and I...I just came to ask if I could have one of the muffins." Emma nodded and got up from the table. They kept a bowl of fruit and a small pot of muffins in the teacher's lounge but she had no trouble lending Quinn a bit if it meant her eating. "Thank you, morning Mr Schuester."

"Morning Quinn," he greeted her.

"Quinn often comes to talk to me," Emma mentioned to him, "It's good to see that you're making progress."

"Could take some time," she whispered and shrugged her shoulders, holding the blueberry muffin in her hands. "Thanks though, I...I should get back to the game now." She nodded at her as she raced out of the room and back to the gym.

"She is so thin," Will hissed to Emma once she'd left.

"Two years," Emma told him, "That's how long she has been starving herself for."

"Two years?" she nodded, "You know; something that Rachel said yesterday made me come up with an idea. I was walking past this room this morning and I saw that inside was a piano, a drum kit and..."

"That's the choir room," Emma told him, "We used to have a choir at the school but the teacher turned sixty and she retired, haven't had one since."

"Well Rachel introduced herself as the talented actress and singer and future Broadway star," Will chuckled, "And I thought that these kids who have the problems, they have sessions with you and they join in with the early basketball group but what they really need to show their creativity side and to maybe bond with each other is a Glee Club." Emma's eyes widened, "I wanted to be on Broadway when I was a kid and I love to sing. I'd love to start up a Glee Club for those kids, Finn, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Tina. Then other kids can join if they'd like."

"That sounds a pretty good idea," Emma nodded, "Figgins and I have been discussing starting up another singing group at some point and I like the idea of starting a club that gets them altogether and helps them out a bit more. I like it." He nodded, deciding to run it by them next.

* * *

"A glee club?" Santana frowned with her arms folded across her chest, "Are you bloody kidding me?" She, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Finn and Sam were all standing in the middle of the choir room with Will standing opposite them smiling.

"Mr Schuester, you're new here," Quinn said as she stepped forwards, a hand on her hip. "And you need to learn that kids here don't do that sort of thing, the kids who were in the choir before; for example, Berry here," Rachel shot her a death look, "They got bullied close to their death."

"Well that isn't going to happen to you guys," he smiled, "This is going to be great; just you lot at first and if it goes well, we can see about other students joining."

"No one is going to join Glee Club," Finn put in.

"They will in time," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I think that it is a marvellous idea Mr Schuester," Rachel smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I'd join anything that means pursuing my career on the Broadway stage of the wonderful city I like to call New York."

"Shut your trap Berry," Santana snapped, "I am fed up of hearing your whiny, little voice everywhere I go!"

"Leave her alone Santana," Sam defended. "At least she's staying positive and trying." Santana rolled her eyes and shut up straight away. "What will we have to do in this Glee Club Mr Schuester?"

"Well the first song I have prepared is Sit down You're Rocking the Boat from the musical Guys and Dolls."

"Wh...What is th...that?" Tina stuttered.

"Oh I love that!" Rachel squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Her baggy sleeves rose up as she clapped and she quickly pulled them down, although Will could easily see the scars that ran up and down her arm. He just laughed and began handing out the sheet music to each of them.

"Right, I want you all to stand in a line from shortest to tallest," he told them, "Shortest over this side." Rachel didn't hesitate to go to the front, knowing that she was shorter than everyone else. "The first line is I dreamed last night I got on the boat to heaven." He placed his sheet of music down on the piano and began to help them with their dancing, telling them where to go and what to do. He had no problem with helping them sing, they picked that up pretty quickly. "That was great guys," he clapped once they'd done. "Such a good first effort, well done."

"Can we go now?" Tina asked and he nodded, allowing them all to leave.

"Santana," he called her back. She sighed deeply and walked over to him, her bag slung onto her back.

"You don't have to tell me, I know I sucked." She groaned.

"No," he shook his head, "You're actually really good; if you just put in a bit more effort and enthusiasm then you will be extremely talented."

"I admit that I'm okay at dancing," she shrugged, "I actually quite like dancing; I'm just not sure on the singing."

"You are really good," he told her. "I'll let you go to lunch now, go on." Santana thanked him and left the room to head to the cafeteria. She bumped into Brittany on the way out who was clutching her notepad to her chest.

"What's up with you?" Santana asked her and Brittany held up the notepad for Santana to read aloud, "You were really good during that song." She smiled, "Thanks, I...I didn't think I was that good." Brittany nodded and gave her a thumbs up, "Thanks Brittany; you were pretty good yourself. Going to lunch?" she nodded. "Great, I'll come with." A smile spread across Brittany's face as she headed to the cafeteria with Santana.

**There, a small part of Brittana! **


	3. Talks with Mr Schuester

"So, what's this new Spanish teacher like then?" Emilio Lopez asked his daughter that evening. Santana was sat on one of the bar stools of her house, her math homework sat in front of her. Emilio was in the middle of washing the dishes from the pizza that they'd eaten. Santana didn't answer for a while and just pondered over her homework, her dark hair tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes whilst her hoop earrings dangled and jingled against her face. "Honey?"

"He's alright," Santana sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "He's making us join this stupid Glee Club thing where we basically just stand around dancing and singing like idiots. He said that I was good though, I just need to put more effort in."

"Glee Club doesn't sound like a bad idea, I was in a choir when I was a boy," Santana laughed; imagining her dad in a choir. "What homework are you doing?"

"Math," she mumbled, "It's just the questions; they're badly worded."

"I got A's in math," he boasted and took a seat next to her, scanning over the questions. Santana watched him carefully as he stroked his chin and read over her homework. "Yeah, you're right," he sighed and gave it back to her. "That really is badly worded."

"I thought you said you got A's in math," Santana smirked, fluttering her eyelashes at him, "Please help; it's due in tomorrow and I only have five questions left." He sighed but took another look at her work, reading through carefully.

"Don't you get help with this at school?" He asked her as she wrote down the answer to the next question.

"Sometimes," she said, "But that school is jank; it does nothing."

"You should have an early night tonight, early morning tomorrow." He said once they'd finished off her homework together.

"I always have early mornings," Santana groaned and shoved her homework into her bag. "Don't I?"

"You love going to those basketball sessions, don't you?"

"Not really," she shrugged and threw her bag into the corner of the living room, "I'm going to bed; night." She went to give her dad a kiss and headed upstairs to her room. Santana's bedroom was the only place where she could go for privacy. Her dad accepted that and so never barged in when she was in there. It was the only place where she could go to escape from things, especially school.

* * *

"Hey Tina," Artie wheeled himself up to Tina the next morning. Tina was dressed in her gym uniform and quickly stopped when Artie blocked her path. "Look, I...I know it must be hard with your stutter...I mean I...I'm in a chair, I know what it's like to live with a disability."

"What...What's y...your point?" Tina asked.

"Maybe the two of us should hang out with each other sometime; get to know each other." Tina faintly nodded and smiled at him, "Well; I know you have to get to basketball so I'll see you later." She nodded again and he allowed her to walk past and head towards the gym.

"Look, Tina is here now so she can decide for us," she heard Quinn say as soon as she walked in. "Tina! Over here!" She threw her bag down and ran over. "We are trying to decide who should sit out for the first half." There were seven of them so usually someone sat out first to make the teams even. "But we all want to sit out."

"Can't we like...draw straws?" Tina suggested and shrugged her shoulders.

"Good idea," Finn said, "Where do we get straws from then genius?"

"Sorry," she whispered, "Just...r...rock paper scissors?"

"We can't really do that with seven people," Sam said, "I say we all just take it in turns, alphabetical order by first name." They all agreed on that and turned to Brittany. "So you sit out first Brittany," she nodded and went to take a seat on the bench. "There; we all get a turn so why fight over it?"

"Can we just play?" Santana scowled, "I woke up early to come here and I am really not in the mood for it." The door opened and Will walked in with a stack full of folders, "Great, just what we need." Santana mumbled sarcastically.

"Guys, no basketball today," he yelled to them, "Can you all come to me?" Brittany got up to follow straight away whilst the others exchanged confused looks. "Come on, I'm going to have a one to one session with each of you."

"Mr Schuester, we get them with Miss Pillsbury," Quinn mentioned to him as they went over.

"This was her suggestion," she smiled, "We'll go to the library and whilst I am having a chat with each of you, the rest can go and do some reading or get on with their work. Finn, I'll talk with you first." Finn sighed and nodded. He sat down at a corner table with Will whilst everyone else went to take a seat somewhere else, either reading or doing work. "How have you been getting on?" Will asked the tall boy who just shrugged his shoulders. "Are there any problems?"

"Nope," he said, chin resting on the palm of his hands. "You can talk to me about it, you know? Most of the teachers at this school know already so I really don't care."

"Why did you start taking drugs in the first place?" Will asked him.

"My dad," he managed, "When he left; I...I just had no one to look up to, no one to show me the ropes. Mom was always depressed and missing him and I...I just had no one to turn to." He choked up and Will noticed the tears forming in his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he smiled, "Do you still take them?" he nodded very faintly. "Alright, thanks for admitting that Finn. Could you go and get Quinn for me?" Finn nodded and walked over to find Quinn who was sitting on a bean bag reading a book. Quinn shoved the book back onto the shelf and headed over to Will. "Morning Quinn, are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks," she whispered nervously, shivering a little. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Do you mind me asking what made you want to starve yourself? Emma...Miss Pillsbury said you'd been starving yourself for two years."

"On and off," Quinn shrugged, "I...Last year I got pregnant and I...I went ahead with the pregnancy so I did begin eating for the baby's health. I...I put my baby...I called her Beth and I put her up for adoption and I just didn't take it well, I stopped eating again."

"You shouldn't starve yourself Quinn, no matter how upset you are,"

"I've been having sessions with Miss Pillsbury ever since," Quinn confessed, "Why she knows me so well really."

"Well, I think the sessions are doing you some good," he told her, "You can go now; just get Sam to come to me please."

"Oh and Mr Schuester," Quinn said as she stood up, "You're not bad, like you're a good teacher but...I can trust you with some stuff." She smiled and walked away to get Sam like she was told.


	4. Santana's Past

"You haven't spoken since we've been here," Artie pointed out to Tina as the two of them sat at a table in Breadstix together. The food had arrived and whilst they were both enjoying the meal, Tina just looked miserable and quiet. "I know its hard living with a stutter but it's who you are; it makes you unique."

"Artie," Tina managed as she put down her fork, "I...I have something to confess."

"Sure," Artie smiled at her, "What's the matter?"

"I don't have a stutter," she admitted in a really quiet voice. "I...I pretended to have one in the sixth grade to push people away and to try and get out of doing a presentation; I...I didn't like talking to people and I didn't want friends. I'm sorry, the lie just carried on."

"You're lucky," Artie nodded to her as he stopped eating, "You can fake a disability like that but me, I'm stuck in this stupid chair for the rest of my life. I won't be able to dance like I wanted to do when I got older."

"Artie, I'm sorry."

"Just forget it," Artie shook his head at her and wheeled away to the entrance of Breadstix, leaving Tina alone at the table.

* * *

There was a loud, echoing slam as Rachel was shoved into the lockers hard. Santana screamed louder and got her in a head lock, pulling at her hair. By now, a crowd of students was forming and cheering the two girls on.

"Wow, it's a mega bitch fight," Puck chuckled as he went to stand beside Finn. "What happened?"

"Rachel accidentally bumped into Santana," Finn sighed deeply, "And Santana just flipped out at her." Puck rolled his eyes and continued to watch as Santana threw Rachel to the floor. Rachel yelled out in pain as she hit her arm on the hard floor.

"Santana!" Emma soon came out of the office with Will and Carla following close behind. Carla had been working at the school just as long as Emma and had only just been talking with her until they heard the noise. Ignoring Emma, Will stormed over and grabbed hold of Santana's arms. The Latina screamed and moved her elbow up towards his nose, knocking him back. "Will, are you okay?" Emma asked him, running to his side.

"I'm bleeding," he told her as Santana continued to hit Rachel who was still lying on the floor.

"Carla, take her," Emma told the woman before taking Will away to her office. "Carla will deal with her." She said and sat him down whilst she rummaged through for a cloth to wet with water.

"Who's Carla?" Will asked her, holding his head back.

"She's been working with Santana for a couple of years, helping her with her anger and her dyslexia."

"She's dyslexic?" he questioned in shock and she nodded, wetting a tissue with her water bottle and handing it over to Will to hold on his nose. "I'm fine," he told her, "You don't need to worry; I'm okay, just a bit of blood."

"I did warn you to be careful of her," Emma sighed, "I'm hoping Carla gets Rachel to the school nurse; she should get seen by someone at least."

"I've stopped bleeding now," Will informed her, "God, why do I bother trying to help these kids?"

"Because you are their teacher and you should bother," Will sighed and ran a hand down his face, just wanting to give up altogether. "You've only just started working here Will and you're doing a really good job, you shouldn't give up now."

"I'm just running out of ideas; the Glee Club isn't going well, the one to one sessions didn't go well and none of them seem to get on with each other. I don't know what else to do with them, especially Santana. She's the real struggle."

"You'll manage," Emma promised him. "Why don't you go and see Santana? She'll be in the room at the very end with Carla." Will hesitated but nodded before standing up to leave. Santana was sitting at one of the desks in the room, Carla next to her rubbing at her back.

"Sorry Mr Schuester," Santana mumbled when he entered.

"It's fine," he said, "Are you okay now?" she nodded, "What happened?"

"She mentioned my mom," Santana whispered quietly and he noticed a tear stream down one side of her face.

"Your mom?" Will asked, totally confused now. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I was only eight when I lost her," Santana whispered as Carla continued to rub her back comfortingly, "She killed herself. It was horrible, I...I was downstairs playing and my dad was at the sore buying groceries and I...I went upstairs to talk to my mom and saw her...saw her lying on the bathroom floor. I had to call an ambulance, I had to sit with her and tell her everything was okay whilst I waited for the ambulance, I had to ride with her to the hospital and I had to tell my dad the terrible news that she'd died. She'd taken an overdose and now she's gone!" Santana soon snapped and raced out of the room in tears, slamming the door on her way out. Will took one look at Carla and went after her. He now knew why Santana acted the way she did, why she got angry and easily upset. It all made so much sense now.

"Quinn, have you seen Santana?" He asked Quinn, stopping her in the corridor.

"That way," Quinn pointed in the other direction and he nodded, continuing to run. Quinn decided to go after him to see what was up with the Latina. They found her in the girl's bathroom. "Do you want me to go in and check on her?" Quinn offered politely, "I know it's an emergency but men teachers aren't usually allowed in the girl's bathrooms."

"It's fine," he told her and pushed the door open to the bathroom, "Santana!"

"Go away," she called from inside a cubicle.

"She always comes here when she's upset," Quinn mentioned, "Santana! Are you okay?" No answer. "I've known her all my life, it used to be like me, her and Finn when we were younger because all our parents knew each other but then Finn and I started dating and we drifted apart. Then Santana wanted to make me jealous and she started dating Finn and we haven't really been that close since then."

"Do you know about her mom?" Will whispered and she nodded, "She just told me."

"Maybe it's best to just leave her alone for a bit then, she doesn't really like talking about it. She and her mom were really close with each other."

"Alright," Will nodded as he and Quinn left the bathroom. "How are you doing with your eating anyway?"

"Better," Quinn shrugged, "I...I just still want to starve myself though, I can't help it."

"It'll take time; fancy a small chat in my office?"

"Sure," Quinn smiled, "I'd like that; thanks Mr Schuester."


	5. Detention

Everyone was shocked to see police all over the school on a Tuesday morning. Finn was standing outside the choir room with Sam when Quinn walked up, clutching her books to her chest to see if they knew what had happened.

"Santana's done a runner," Finn informed her as Brittany came to join them, "Hey Brittany, are you okay?" Brittany took out her notepad and scribbled something down, causing everyone to laugh at her.

_I'm fine; do you want me to look for Santana?_

"No Brittany," Finn shook his head as he read Brittany's notepad, "You don't need to go and look for her; the police will find her." There was soon a bellowing, booming voice and everyone turned to see a policeman entering the school with his hand holding onto Santana's arm. Santana was struggling and screaming at him as they bumped into Will.

"Nice to meet you Santana," he smiled and opened his office door, "Back inside; come on."

"Next time, I am definitely not coming back," Santana told him as the policeman led her into the office. "Why the hell did you bring me back?" Quinn, Finn and Brittany followed Will inside.

"Get to class you three," he ordered them and shut the door once they'd left. "Santana, where were you?"

"Nowhere," Santana answered and folded her arms across her chest angrily whilst the policeman rolled his eyes at them.

"What were you doing?" Will asked her.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Who were you with?" he asked another question, hoping for an honest response this time.

"No one!" she snapped at him.

"Well, that sounds like fun," he said sarcastically. "We have been worried sick about you; why the hell run away?" Miss Pillsbury then walked in with Carla, "Emma, Carla; maybe she'll talk to you." He sighed deeply and ran a hand down his face.

"Santana, why did you run away?" Carla asked but she was silent, "Santana, talk to me; now please." Still nothing, "Fine," she sighed, "If you don't want to talk then maybe you'll be happy in Detention with Mr Schue after school."

"No way," Santana's mouth hung open as well as Wills, "That is so unfair; I don't even like him!"

"Yeah maybe it isn't such a good idea," Will said nervously.

"Nonsense, the person who usually runs detention isn't here today," Emma told him, "You'll do a great job; just Santana and four other kids, some of them you already know." Santana didn't seem pleased with that idea and just stormed out with Carla close behind her, "You'll do great." Emma smiled.

* * *

Will sat at his desk in a classroom, his eyes set on the five students that sat at different desks in front of him. Santana was at the back, her legs spread across a chair, Quinn was sat in the other corner filing her nails quietly, Karofsky was at the front drawing on the desk, his mate Azimio next to him and Finn sat at the front corner, also silent.

"I need to go and have a word with the principal," Will said as he stood up, "None of you leave this room; I'll be back in a minute." They remained silent as Will left and locked the door on the way out so they couldn't escape.

"So what are you lot in detention for?" Santana sighed, aiming the question that everyone.

"We were caught picking on some dork," Azimio spoke for both him and Karofsky. "It wasn't even our fault; he was in our way."

"I got caught with drugs," Finn sighed, his elbows propped up on his knees. "What about you Quinn?"

"Oh, I didn't get detention," Quinn whispered quietly, "I just wanted to come here so I didn't have to go to the doctor's this evening."

"Why don't you eat Quinn?" Santana asked her casually, "Don't you get like really hungry? It's stupid, look at how skinny you are! I can pretty much see your ribs sticking out of your shirt; it is disgusting to look at you!"

"You're obviously blind because I am not skinny; I am huge!" Quinn yelled as everyone just scoffed and rolled their eyes. "I used to get bullied for being fat in my old school and now instead of getting bullied, people are just taking the Mickey by saying how damn skinny I am when I'm not."

"You are not fat Quinn," Finn said, "Just shut up."

"Why should I believe you?" Quinn snapped, "You're a druggie; you probably have no idea what you're saying!"

"Is that why you have the doctor's this evening?" Karofsky asked her, overhearing their whole conversation, "Because you don't eat."

"Yes," Quinn nodded, "It is and my mom said that if we go and find out I haven't eaten anything then there will be serious trouble."

"So, I'm guessing that you haven't eaten anything," Santana laughed but Quinn was silent and continued to file her nails, looking like she didn't care at all. "What about you Finn? What's with the drugs?"

"That's none of your business," Finn snapped at her, annoyed at anyone who asked him about the drugs.

"Boy, you kids have some serious issues," Karofsky chuckled as they all stared at him, "Including you Lopez; I mean what's with the flipping out all the time? You're never happy and I don't think I have ever seen you smile, who died?"

"What did you just say?" Santana snarled, gritting her teeth together. "Don't you dare ask me who has died? Ever!"

"San, he didn't know," Quinn hissed at her, "Just sit down or you'll get us all in trouble." Santana stood up from her seat and shot a death look at Karofsky just as Will walked back in, shocked to see Santana out of her seat, looking as if she was about to punch someone.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," she whispered and sat back down with her arms crossed, "I'm fine."

"Good," he smiled and took his seat at his desk. They remained silent for the rest of Detention.

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this, I appreciate the reviews, favourites and alerts so thank you. **


	6. Dance With Somebody

"I am never running detention again!" Will yelled as he walked into the teacher's lounge, noticing Emma sitting at their usual table drinking a mug of coffee. "I left the room for two minutes and when I came back, it looked as if they'd been shouting at each other."

"That's what detention is Will," she sighed. "But Principal Figgins told me that you did a really good job."

"Yeah," Will scoffed as Santana walked in, "Here comes trouble."

"Jerk," Santana spat at him and unscrewed the lid of her water bottle, about to pour the entire contents over his head. Emma cleared her throat and glanced over at her causing her to stop though. "When's my next appointment with you?" Santana scowled at Emma.

"First thing tomorrow morning," she told her, "You should have it written down."

"You know I'm not organised; I just have stuff to talk about,"

"We can schedule it for this afternoon if you'd prefer," Emma suggested and Santana nodded, "Alright; go on, back to class." Santana glared at Will before leaving the teacher's lounge. "Must be serious, she never actually wants to talk to me."

"These kids, what...what have they got planned for their future?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well, will they need to take special classes at college? Or go to a special college or what do they want to do? I mean, Santana has big anger issues and she...she's dyslexic as well."

"I need to have a chat about college and everything for her with her dad." Will nodded and took a sip of his coffee, thinking about Glee Club. Maybe holding an emergency Glee Club meeting would help the kids think about what they actually want to do in the future.

"I'm going to gather them altogether in the choir room," Will said, "Talk to you later." Emma nodded with a smile as he left. She was pleased with the progress that he was making, she knew some of the kids were difficult but he seemed to be doing really well.

He gathered them all in the choir room and put all chairs to the side, having Brad sit at the piano ready to play a song for them. A music player sat in one corner and he got the CD ready to play whilst waiting for them to answer.

"Now, who here knows what they want to do in the future?" he asked them all and only a few raised their hands, "Brittany?" Brittany glanced towards Quinn who nodded.

"She wants to be a dancer," Quinn spoke for the girl. "She loves dancing; she's really good at it."

"Great, Rachel?"

"I want to be on Broadway," Rachel told him and flicked her hair, "It's my dream to just move to New York and to be the star of the stage. I love performing." Will nodded and looked at Tina who was shyly standing with her hands behind her backs.

"I w...want to be an actress," she stuttered. He asked the others but none of them raised their hand. "So only Brittany, Tina and Rachel know, I know you still have a bit of time but you should start thinking. To start off, we are going to have a dance off."

"A dance off?" Quinn asked whilst Brittany smiled, "What do you mean?"

"I have a song to play which I think will get you into it and everyone must participate, everyone Santana." He glanced towards the Latina who rolled her eyes. He began the music and Brittany and Rachel were first on the floor, dancing along to the music. It soon got everyone else involved apart from Santana who just stood by the door, leaning against the wall and watching. He wondered if she even knew how to dance. She was good the other day in Glee Club but this was freestyle dancing, where you could just make up a dance and improvise. "Santana, everyone _must_ join in!"

"I'm fine," she whispered with her arms crossed.

"Keep going guys, just have fun!" Will told them all and hurried Santana out of the room, "This is meant to be fun Santana; why won't you join in?"

"I can't dance, I suck at it."

"You told me before that you were okay at dancing," he pointed out.

"Yeah when we've been given a routine to do; this is freestyle, I...I just can't do it."

"You can learn; Finn isn't an overly good dancer and neither is Sam. There are many kids who can't dance but they try and they do it because they find it fun. Have a go, have fun and bond with the others."

"I guess," she shrugged. "I heard you and Miss Pillsbury talking about my future."

"That is eavesdropping," he told her, "You weren't meant to be listening to that."

"I couldn't help but overhear, the two of you talk so fucking loudly."

"Mind your language please, just go back inside and try and join in with the others." She rolled her eyes but headed back into the choir room, Will following close behind. "Having fun guys?" They all nodded as they stopped talking with each other.

"Brittany's a really good dancer," Tina said as Brittany fiddled with her hair shyly. "She was showing us a load of cool moves."

"Yeah," Finn chuckled with his hands in his pockets, "She taught me a few."

"Great, now let's try something a little different." He told them as he changed the song. "Everyone find a partner?" Santana remained where she was but Brittany bounded over to her, grinning happily from ear to ear.

"So, I...I guess we're partners?" Santana managed a smile at the blonde and Brittany nodded, holding out her pinkie and linking it with Santana.

**Next chapter, we find out a bit about Brittany's life. **


	7. Brittany's Home Life

Brittany walked through the front door of her house and quietly shut it behind her. She placed her backpack at the bottom of the stairs and slowly walked into the living room to see her mom nervously sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"I'm..." she went to speak for the first time in ages but there was a loud crash and the sound of thundering footsteps. Peter Piece came storming into the room and slammed his daughter against the wall with a hard shove.

"Why the hell did you leave your backpack at the bottom of the stairs you stupid girl? Did you want me to die?" Brittany's mouth hung open, "And I told you not to speak! I heard you talk earlier you idiot! Have you said anything at school?" Brittany shook her head faintly, "Good and it will stay that way! Don't ever talk again!"

"Peter, leave her alone!" Linda Pierce cried out as she stood up from the couch. "She can't be silent her whole life! She already has enough trouble with that at school!"

"Are you on her side?" Peter questioned his wife and pointed at Brittany, "Don't you dare take her side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side!"

"Get to your room Bonnie!" Peter shouted and Brittany raced upstairs at full speed.

"Her name is Brittany," Linda defended.

Brittany stormed into her room and slammed the door, flopping down on the bed in tears. It wasn't fair; her own father hated her and forced her to be silent. She had counselling at school as well as help from her teachers just because she never talked. People thought that she was stupid and was unable to speak when really it was her dad's fault, she couldn't tell anyone about it. She cried harder as she heard her dad shouting, her mom screaming and the loud crash every now and then. She had never hated a person before but she couldn't help but hate her dad and she had a reason to. He just made her entire life miserable.

"Why the fuck do you force her to be silent?" she heard her mom yell from downstairs, causing her to jump in her bed a little. She then heard her mom scream loudly and there was another crash, causing Brittany to cry harder and pull her blanket over her head. She wished they'd stop, she wished that this was some horrible nightmare that she'd wake up from and then her dad would just come and pull her into a comforting hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that?" Peter threatened angrily, "Don't you dare!"

"She is a teenager who is having trouble at school just because you force her to stay quiet about everything; she's been having bloody counselling for goodness sake because people think that she is unable to speak! Do you know why she has to get up early for school each morning? Because she is part of this stupid basketball team that the troubled kids play early before classes, she hates it! She wants to be normal and she can't be because you never let her talk and say how she feels!"

Lord Tubbington jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to his owner, sensing how upset and scared she was. She reached out her hand and stroked him, sniffling as her tears continued to fall. The cat's paw reached out and touched her cheek as if he was trying to wipe her tears away. Brittany nuzzled her face into his fur and shut her eyes tightly, drifting off to sleep with Lord Tubbington cuddled up next to her.

* * *

Brittany was leaning against the wall with her hands pinned behind her back. She stood and watched as everyone played Basketball, dressed in their Gym clothes. Quinn looked exhausted and as if she was about to pass out so came to join Brittany.

"Hey Britt, are you alright?" Brittany nodded faintly, "I'm taking a break; I feel well dizzy."

"You should have eaten something then," Finn told her. The doors to the Gym opened and Puck walked in so Quinn just rolled her eyes and walked over to her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey baby," Puck cooed and kissed her back, "Thought I'd walk you to class."

"Oh, what are you doing here Noah?" Rachel scowled as she stormed over to the couple, "We are in the middle of a game."

"I came to visit my girlfriend if you don't mind," Puck smiled and rubbed Quinn's back. "Is that allowed Berry?"

"Fine, take her," Rachel flicked her hair and walked back to the game, flinching as Finn chucked the ball over to her.

"Wimp," Santana scoffed, noticing Rachel's flinch. Brittany watched for a couple more minutes before deciding to leave and head back to the changing rooms to get changed. They still had like ten minutes left so Santana decided to hurry after her and see what was wrong. "Hey Brittany," Brittany turned round as she changed into her white shirt with the duck on, "Are you okay?" she nodded. "You can talk to me Britt," Santana smiled, "Come on; I know you can talk." She shrugged. "What's wrong? You weren't paying much attention in Basketball." Brittany remained silent as she carried on getting changed. Santana leaned against the lockers and watched before grabbing her bag and getting changed into her own clothes. She kept her eyes on Brittany the entire time, realising that actually she wasn't okay.


	8. The Quiet Room

"This room should do them some good," Emma told Will as the two of them stood outside the front entrance of McKinley. "I mean Brittany never talks to anyone anyway, Rachel and Quinn usually sit on their own and Santana can have major panic attacks when she is with people."

"Major?" Will questioned.

"They can be really bad; started when her mom died." Finn soon arrived, after waving goodbye to his mom. "Finn," Emma held a hand out to him and he took out a small pot of drugs and handed them to her, "Thank you, wait inside with Tina and Sam until the others get here." Brittany and Quinn were next to arrive and they just gave the teachers a small, polite smile before heading in. Rachel was next. "Rachel!" Emma called her over and had her empty her pockets and bag. She then handed over two razors which Emma put in the box with Finn's drugs.

"What's all that about?" Will asked when Rachel had gone inside.

"These are the students who are most likely to smuggle things into school. Finn usually carries drugs around, Rachel has razors or scissors on her and Santana..." Santana stopped as she was walking up the steps, "Over here please; you know the rules." She rolled her eyes and emptied her pockets and her backpack. About three knifes fell out. "Thank you, in you go."

"Knives?" Will watched as Emma placed them in the box. "She carries knives."

"Long story, come on." Emma gestured for him to follow her and they went inside to the students who were waiting by the door. "Mr Schuester and I have set up a small room at the end of the corridor which is going to be known as The Quiet Room. It's just for you seven and you'll be working in there, sometimes with us during lessons."

"What, you're sectioning us now?" Santana snapped as the seven of them followed the teachers along to The Quiet Room.

"Everyone take a seat," Will told them and they obeyed, sitting as far away from each other as possible. The room had just one long table going down the middle with the teacher's desk at the front, there was a small book corner with bean bags and a shelf stacked full of books and encouraging words were taped all over the plain, white walls.

"God, this room is so depressing," Rachel whispered. "I might just end up killing myself right now."

"Doesn't everything make you feel like that?" Santana pointed out.

"Guys," Will stopped them as he sat down next to Brittany. "You are all in the same situation, you all have some sort of problem that needs to be dealt with and some of you don't cope in a working environment that has a lot of people."

"Some of us can handle crowds," Rachel sighed, shooting a glare at Santana who just glared back at her.

"B...But h...how is this going to help?" Tina asked.

"It'll help all of you," Santana got up to leave, "you're not leaving!"

"But it's a stupid idea," she told him, "This isn't going to help."

"It will starting from now; Brittany, I need a word with you over in the book corner but everyone else can get on with work." Brittany followed Will over to the reading area, nervously fiddling on her hair. "Are you okay?" she nodded and watched as Santana just sat at the table. "Santana, work!" he shouted. "You've just not looked very happy the last few days." Brittany shrugged. "If there is anything that you want to talk to me about then you can; I know you can speak Brittany so is there something?" she nodded at him as a tear fell from her eye, "What's the matter?"

"Stuff," Brittany whispered and his eyes widened in shock, it was the first time that Brittany had said anything at school.

"I knew you could talk," he smiled at her, "We're getting somewhere; what's happened?"

"My...My d..." Brittany gulped nervously as another tear fell from her eye, "My dad." He didn't know what to say. He knew that if Brittany was scared of mentioning her dad and if she was crying then it must be bad news.

"What about your dad?" he asked gently.

"He hit me, and...and my mom," Brittany managed, "He...He hates us both."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, it still doesn't explain why you don't talk though."

"Yes it does," Brittany sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "He tells me not to talk."

"I know you're scared Brittany but we need to tell Miss Pillsbury and Principal Figgins about this and I don't think you should go home tonight."

"But what about mom?"

"I don't think you should go home," he repeated sternly, "Is there somewhere you can stay? A friends?"

"I sometimes spend the night at Quinn's," she whispered and he nodded and smiled. This was the first time he had had a proper conversation with Brittany and it pleased him that she could actually talk. He nodded and called Quinn over, she was looking awfully pale but he decided not to mention it at this point.

"Can Brittany spend the night at your place tonight?" he asked Quinn, "Something's come up and..."

"I'm sorry honey," Quinn apologised to Brittany. "My cousins are coming round for the week." Brittany tried not to burst into tears. "You've been getting on well with Santana, haven't you? How about spending the night with her?" Brittany smiled from ear to ear, "Santana!" Quinn called and Santana came straight over. "Brittany can spend the night with you, right?" Santana would normally say no but she then saw the look of innocence on Brittany's face and it made her heart drop.

"Sure," Santana nodded, "Dad won't mind; you can spend the night with me."

"Thank you," Brittany thanked her and everyone turned towards the blonde in complete shock. Santana's smile grew wide as she realised that Brittany had actually spoken to her and it sounded lovely.

**So much Brittana! **


	9. Sleepovers and Auditions

"This is my bedroom," Santana introduced as she and Brittany walked into her room. "It's quite small and sorry that it's a mess, it's the way I like it." Brittany sat down on Santana's bed and looked around at all the pictures of people and famous bands. There was a small desk with a bookshelf in the corner and then a small table at the end of her bed and that was about it. "This is my shelf full of books, I can't read very well but Dad reads to me. I'm currently in the middle of Twilight, I really like it so far and then here on my desk I have my diary and some worksheets that I got given for homework. They're due in tomorrow and I haven't done them yet, Carla gives them to me."

"Santana," Emilio opened the door and walked in, "Sweetheart; this room is a mess. Have you done the work that Carla gave to you?" he asked, picking up a book from the floor and placing it on the bookshelf.

"No but I can't do it tonight," Santana whined, "Brittany's here."

"Brittany," Emilio repeated and looked at the blonde who just waved, "Nice to meet you Brittany."

"She's staying the night, she has nowhere to go," Emilio didn't question Santana's answer but nodded anyway and stood up a photo. "Daddy, can we order a takeout tonight?" Santana asked, "Brittany doesn't like Chinese but can we have pizza?"

"I don't see why not," he smiled, "Let me go and find the menu." Santana thanked him and he soon left.

"So, why are you staying here anyway?" Santana asked as she found her worksheet for English class as well as a pencil. Brittany was silent, "You can talk to me; you spoke earlier on."

"My dad," Brittany said quietly, "He...He hurts me and my mom, Mr Schuester didn't want me to go home." Santana was in shock, "You don't have to be sorry; he doesn't let me talk."

"You can talk here," Santana told her and switched on her bedside light, "I won't tell anyone." Brittany thanked her and she got back to her English work, "I don't understand this; it's too hard." Brittany took the sheet from her and offered to help, "Thanks."

"Your dad seems nice," Brittany said quietly, "Mine's horrible; I just hate living with him."

"You don't deserve it," Brittany nodded and handed the worksheet back to Santana. "You're good at English then, huh?"

"It's Math I can't do," Brittany smiled. "And spelling but that worksheet didn't involve much spelling." Emilio soon came back up and handed Santana the menu to have a look at, "I like pepperoni pizza."

"Me too," Santana smiled and handed the menu back to her dad, "Pepperoni."

"Okay sweetie," Emilio kissed Santana's head and headed back downstairs, leaving the girls alone.

"Why don't you like Mr Schuester?" Brittany asked Santana.

"I want to," Santana shrugged, "I...I just can't trust people overly well. It's nice that you can actually talk Brittany, no offense but talking to you before was like talking to a brick wall," Brittany giggled, hearing that.

Emilio put on a movie for the girls when the pizza arrived and they sat on the floor of the living room watching one of Santana's favourite Disney films, Peter Pan. Brittany had never seen it before but she sat throughout the entire thing with a massive smile on their face.

"This is so cool," she said and turned towards Santana who was on her third slice of pizza, "I wish I could fly; you'd be able to go anywhere you wanted!" Santana smiled, loving the look on her face. "You're different at home, you are."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked her.

"You don't seem as angry and you don't fight or yell like you do at school," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "You should stop fighting; it's a naughty thing to do, that's what my mom always said anyway."

"I don't know," she shrugged, "People just make me angry at school; that's all." Brittany nodded, "Do you have to go to sleep at a certain time?" Brittany shook her head, "I usually do but Dad lets me stay up if I have a friend round so how about we get some popcorn and watch another film?"

"Sounds good," Brittany smiled.

* * *

Will was tidying up the auditorium ready for Glee rehearsal when the doors opened and Mercedes and Kurt walked in, glancing around the auditorium and beaming at the size of the stage. The two kids were in his Spanish class so he knew them well.

"Hello Kurt, Mercedes," he greeted with a smile, "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We heard that you'd started a Glee Club," Mercedes began, "And we were wondering if..."

"May we audition?" Kurt interrupted with a loud squeal. "Please, it's my dream to be on Broadway and I need something to get me there." Will chuckled at the two; Mercedes and Kurt were two nice kids with lots of self esteem and big dreams. Having two more in the club wasn't such a bad idea.

"Sure guys, show me what you got." Kurt and Mercedes ran towards the stage and hopped up, dropping their bags at their side. Kurt began singing first, the song One Moment in Time by Whitney Houston and Mercedes soon joined in, turning it into a duet. When they were done, they both turned towards the front and took a bow. "Wow guys," Will said; sounding impressed. "You both have cracking voices."

"Thanks," they said proudly in unison.

"I'm serious, you're in," they high fived each other. He was pleased that two others wanted to join Glee Club but he was also worried. Kurt and Mercedes didn't have a problem of any kind but what with the other kids, he wondered if they'd fit in at all with them.


	10. News for Brittany

"Guys, I would like you to meet our two new members Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel," Will introduced as he stood the two newest members at the front of the choir room with him. No one seemed to care and just continued to do their own thing hen Emma suddenly walked in, looking out of breath. "Emma, what is it?"

"Brittany, can we have a word with you please?" Brittany glanced towards Emma but nodded and left the room with Will close behind. She followed them along to the principal's office and saw her mom sitting in there on one of the chairs. "Brittany, it's your dad." Emma gulped nervously, "He...He's dead." Brittany was silent as she looked at her mom in shock.

"He killed himself honey," Linda sobbed, "I'm so sorry." Brittany ran over and wrapped her arms round her mom tightly, crying into her shoulder. "It's okay, it's alright. I know he was horrible to us both sweetheart but you still have a right to be upset, come here." Brittany nodded in tears as Linda hugged her again. The door opened and Santana walked straight in without knocking.

"Miss Lopez," Principal Figgins spoke but Will cut him off.

"Santana, out!" he said sternly.

"Aren't I allowed to check on her for goodness sake?" Santana snapped, "Are you okay Brittany?" Brittany nodded in her mom's arms, remaining silent. "She did tell me why she wouldn't talk and last night she was talking to me."

"So, she told you what was going on?" Linda asked and Santana nodded, "It's okay Brittany, he's gone now." Brittany nodded with a smile. "Do you want to come home honey?" She asked her daughter, rubbing at her back.

"No," she shook her head, "I...I want to stay with Santana." Linda nodded, pleased that Brittany had a friend to stay with at school.

"I'll see you later," Linda kissed Brittany and allowed her to climb off her lap. Will had the two girls leave and Santana reached out and took Brittany's hand in hers, smiling at her sweetly. Brittany smiled back and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay now?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Yeah," Brittany smiled, "Thank you Sannie."

"Don't mention it," Santana promised her and gave her cheek a small kiss. "I'm going to text my dad, he was worried about you." Brittany nodded as Santana opened her bag to look for her cell phone. "Hey, where's my phone."

"Did you bring it to school?" Brittany asked and she nodded. "You could have left it at home."

"No I definitely brought it," Santana began to look annoyed, "Hold my bag; I know who has it!"

"San, don't do anything silly!" Brittany called as Santana shoved her bag at her and ran off down the corridors. Brittany kept calling after her but she didn't turn back. She turned into the choir room and stormed straight up to Sam, slapping him hard across the face.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam snapped and lunged at Santana, "Don't you dare slap me?"

"Don't you dare steal my cell phone?" Santana yelled. "That was expensive and a birthday present from my dad so give it back to me!"

"I haven't got your stupid phone,"

"Yes you have!" Santana screamed, "You always steal things; everyone knows it." The entire room nodded in agreement whilst Kurt and Mercedes stood at the corner, looking rather scared. "Give it the fuck back to me!"

"Get off me psycho!" The door soon opened and Brittany came running in with Will close behind her, "She just went bonkers at me! She lashed out!"

"He has my fucking cell phone!" Santana yelled as Will grabbed hold of her arm, "And he won't give it back!"

"Sam, have you got her phone?" Will asked calmly and he hesitated, "If you have it then could you please just give it back to her?" he faintly nodded and took it from his pocket, giving it back to her. "Say thank you Santana."

"Why should I?" she spat and stormed out of the room with Brittany. She didn't care that they had rehearsals. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with Sam right now and Brittany realised that.

"I can't be near him!" Santana yelled, turning to face the blonde, "I can't! I just..."

"I understand he did just steal your phone," Brittany nodded as Santana leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor, rubbing at her chest. "Are you alright? You look all..."

"Hmm," Santana managed, "My chest just feels really tight and I..." she coughed, "Just finding it hard to breathe."

"Do you want me to get Mr Schuester?" Brittany asked, knowing that Santana might need a teacher but the Latina just shook her head, continuing to rub at her chest and cough. "Don't you have medicine?" Santana pointed to her bag, still struggling to breathe. Brittany found her medication and a bottle of water, handing it over to her and sitting next to her as Santana had her medicine. "What happened?" Brittany asked once she'd done. "Are you feeling better?"

"I...I get them sometimes," Santana managed as she had another sip of water, "Panic attacks."

"That was so scary," Brittany said feeling close to tears, "I didn't know what to do; I still think I should get Mr Schuester?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "I've been dealing with them for a while; I know what to do, I don't need a teacher."

"That was so scary though," Brittany whispered, "I really like you Santana; you're one of the few who doesn't think I'm weird, you and Quinn mainly." Santana smiled at her. "I know you have trouble making friends and can't trust people well but..." Brittany sighed and hesitated, "I really hope that you can trust me."

"Course I can Brittany, I can trust you with absolutely anything."


	11. Fall Down the Stairs

"What would possess you to sell drugs in school?" Will yelled at Finn who was standing in the middle of his office. Quinn stood next to him, fiddling with the ends of her shirt sleeves, "Talk to me Finn, please!" he slammed a bag of them down onto his desk, causing them both to jump. "How much did you buy them for Quinn?"

"Twenty bucks," Quinn whispered.

"Give her the money back and I don't ever want to see you selling drugs again!" Finn took the money from his pocket and handed it to Quinn, "I'll allow you both to go but you will both be in Detention for six whole weeks."

"But I didn't even do anything!" Quinn screamed, looking close to tears.

"You should know better than to buy drugs off him now go, both of you!" Quinn stormed out whilst Finn walked slowly behind. Just as soon as they left, Emma walked in with a concerned look on her face. "Why? Selling drugs in school...what's wrong?" he asked seeing her concerned look.

"Don't panic, Brittany and Carla are with her at the moment but Santana has fallen down the stairs," Will's eyes widened.

"Well, can...can't you deal with it? I'm a little busy and she doesn't even like me, she won't want me there."

"She asked for you," Emma told him.

"Why me?" he shrugged, his arms folded across his chest. Emma shrugged but led him out of the office. Santana was at the bottom of the stairs, clutching at her ankle whilst trying to hold back her tears. Brittany and Carla were at her side. "Right Santana, can you walk?" she shook her head. "Come on, get up."

"Ow," she winced as he helped her up. "God, it hurts."

"I think she broke her ankle," Brittany said as Will sat her down on the stairs.

"It's certainly not broken," he told her, "Maybe just a bad sprain though; does it hurt anywhere else?" she shook her head. "I'll get you to the hospital," he looked towards Brittany who had a worried look on her face. "Do you want to come Brittany?" she nodded with a smile, "Come on then; Emma, get this lot to class for me please." Emma nodded as Will left with Santana and Brittany, both helping Santana to walk.

"Is Santana going to be okay?" Rachel asked as she ran after Emma.

"She'll be fine Rachel," Emma smiled, "I promise you. No need to worry."

"I'm not worried," Rachel scoffed, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Emma smiled and nodded at her, "Come and take a seat in my office." Rachel thanked her and followed her into the office, taking a seat. Emma shut the door and sat down at her desk, hands placed in front of her. "So, what's the matter?"

"I...I was feeling really fed up last night," Rachel told her, "And I...I kind of...hurt myself."

"How?" Emma sighed and Rachel rolled up her sleeve to reveal her newest scar, "Oh Rachel."

"I'm sorry," she apologised in tears, "I really am, I just...I'd been slushied four times in two days and I was feeling fed up. I...I just needed something, something to make me feel better and it...it worked," she rambled.

"Here," Emma sighed once again and handed Rachel a pamphlet that read _I like to hurt myself. _

"I don't need this," Rachel shrugged. "I...I don't hurt myself, just occasionally when I'm feeling upset or annoyed for some reason." Emma didn't answer, "I'm sorry; I won't do it again, honestly."

"I just think that you might need more counselling sessions Rachel," Emma suggested, "Are you getting it outside of school?" Rachel nodded and bit her lip nervously. "Lisa, isn't it? How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Ten years," Rachel shrugged, "Even as a child, my...my dad's saw something different in me and they thought that she might help." Emma nodded. "She's really nice, I...I quite like going to see her."

"That's good; you two are quite close aren't you?" Rachel nodded, "It's nice, some people don't like seeing a councillor at all."

"I didn't at first but I sort of got used to it really," Rachel hung her head before looking back up at Emma, "I'm really sorry; about the cutting." She nodded at the brunette, "Can I please go now? I...I'll read through the pamphlet and have a look, thanks."

"I may talk to Mr Schuester about this Rachel," Emma told her, "Seeing as he is also working with you all as well, I think he has a right to know really."

"I understand," Rachel whispered, "See you later." Emma nodded and allowed Rachel to leave. She took her cell phone out of the drawer and quickly sent a text to Will.


	12. One to One Sessions

Artie was wheeling down the corridors when he caught site of Tina coming his way. He went to turn but she caught up to him and stopped him from wheeling away. He sighed deeply and spun round to face her with a look of angry.

"You should join Glee Club," Tina told him, "Kurt and Mercedes have recently joined, it's fun."

"I can't talk to you Tina," Artie said, "I can't talk to someone who lies about having a disability and you're still keeping up with the lie; you still stutter in front of the teachers and the other students and I'm fed up with it. I won't be talking to you unless you build up the courage to tell everyone the truth." Artie wheeled off. Tina's smile dropped as she headed towards the Quiet Room, bumping into Will on the way.

"Your late," he said, "I'll pretend I didn't see you; in you go." He winked and allowed her to go into the Quiet Room, "Hello everyone." He said to the group who were all sitting at the table waiting.

"How's your ankle Santana?" Tina asked, eyeing up the crutches that leant against the table beside the Latina.

"Fine," she mumbled. "Still hurts a bit."

"Okay so today I will be having a one to one session with each of you," he told them, "Rachel; I'll be talking with you first so go and take a seat in the book corner." Feeling nervous, Rachel nodded and did as she was told. She knew what this was about. "The rest of you, have you got any work to be getting on with?" They all nodded, "Great, I'll call you over one at a time." He went over to the book corner and saw Rachel rocking back and forth, tears in her eyes. "Don't be nervous, you obviously know what this is about."

"Did Miss Pillsbury talk to you?" she whispered and he nodded. "I said that I was sorry."

"Don't be sorry," there was a loud laugh from the other side of the room, "Brittany!" Will called over, "Give the crutches back to Santana!"

"Sorry," she apologised and placed the crutches down next to the table.

"Now, why did you do it?" Will sighed as he turned back to Rachel. She shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with the ends of her hair. "Emma...Miss Pillsbury," he quickly corrected, "Said that you were feeling fed up."

"Yeah, I...I just kept getting bullied," Rachel whispered, "I was just really fed up; it isn't going to happen again, I promise. Just...Just please don't tell my dad's." He wasn't sure what to do there. Her dad's had a right to know but he didn't want to break the confidentiality rule. He wanted these kids to trust him. "Please Mr Schuester, I promise that it won't happen again."

"Fine," he nodded, "Go on; get Tina to come over." Rachel nodded and thanked him before going back to the table. Tina soon came over, looking close to crying. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"I...I have to tell you something," she sniffed as she sat down. He nodded at her. "I...I don't have a stutter."

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I lied, I...I used to pretend that I had one ages ago to just push people away; I was so shy. Then I spoke to Artie and he said he couldn't talk to someone who lied about having a disability when he actually had one. I'm really sorry Mr Schuester."

"Why do you lie Tina?" he asked, "This isn't the first time you've lied, is it?" she shrugged, "When was the other time?"

"When I was twelve, I lied and said that my parents abused me when they didn't. They're actually really nice."

"So, why did you lie about that?"

"For attention, I guess," she whispered and shrugged her shoulders, "I really am sorry Mr Schuester. I...I'll try and stop lying, really I will try my best." He nodded at her, "I just really liked Artie and now he hates me because I lied about having a stutter."

"He doesn't hate you," he reassured her, "He said that he'd talk to you again if you tell the truth, right?"

"Yeah but, I don't think he's going to want to date me again," she mumbled. "I really liked him as well."

"There will be other boys Tina and the main thing is you and Artie becoming friends again." Tina nodded, knowing that he was right. "So, how about we try and stop lying to people? It just makes you miserable and loses you friends eh?" she nodded. "Alright, I'm always here if you need to talk. Can you send Santana over for me?" Tina thanked him and walked away, telling Santana to go over. "Sorry Santana, do you want me to come over?"

"It's fine," Santana told him and limped over with her crutches, sitting down.

"You're getting used to them," he chuckled, "How have you been?" she shrugged. "You haven't got into any fights for a while which is good."

"Yeah, Berry's annoying me,"

"Rachel has a lot on her plate right now," he told her, "So try and be nice to her, yeah?" Santana hesitated and rolled her eyes but nodded and agreed anyway. "Is everything okay at home?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Everything's fine at home."

"Brittany told me that you had a small panic attack the other day, after yelling at Sam for taking your phone," Santana groaned and glanced across at Brittany. "It's funny how she never spoke; she seems to be the most talkative now."

"It was fine; I had medication to take, Brittany didn't need to tell you though,"

"She just cares for you, you're her friend," Santana smiled, hearing that. "It's good to see that you and Brittany are getting on so well."

"I...I know I never normally ask you for things Mr Schue," Santana stuttered and bit her lip, "But can I tell you a secret? Please don't tell anybody else, especially Brittany or Miss Pillsbury." Will nodded and allowed her to continue, "It's Brittany, I...I think I'm in love with her."


	13. Anger Management

Santana had never properly felt love before, until now. Every single time when she was walking down the school corridor and she noticed Brittany standing in one corner, a smile would spread from one ear to the other and she would suddenly feel all warm inside. They'd hug, link arms and strut away together but Santana wished that they were more than just friends.

"Hey Britt, Britt," Santana smiled; walking up to her. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?" Santana nodded at her, "Look who I have with me today." Brittany turned and pulled a stuffed, brown, teddy bear from her locker, "His name is Barnaby; my mom got him for me."

"Not being rude," Santana began nervously, "But aren't we a little old for stuffed animals?" Brittany shook her head and hugged the bear, "Alright then," Santana laughed, "He's cute. Listen, do you have the history notes for..."

"Santana!" She turned and saw Will walking towards her, "Can I have a word?" she nodded, said goodbye to Brittany and raced over. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you remember our little chat yesterday?" he asked, "During your one to one session about Brittany, does she know that you love her like that?" Santana shook her head, "Does anyone, your dad even?"

"No," she whispered, "Please don't tell anyone, I...I can't have everybody knowing especially my dad." He nodded at her but as she went to walk away, he pulled her back, "What? I just told you everything."

"I won't tell anyone but you should, at least talk to Brittany yeah? She's your best friend, she'll understand." Santana shook her head, close to tears. "Yes, I mean it Santana. This isn't something that you can hide forever, okay?"

"I need to hit something," she growled. He grabbed hold of her and led her towards the quiet room for some calming down time. Once inside, she threw her bag down, kicked a wall and picked up a chair before throwing it across the room. "Okay," he sighed, not quite sure what to say. "Feel better?" She nodded. "Good."

"Sorry," she whispered. "Throwing chairs just makes me feel better somehow." He didn't answer her but went to pick the chair up, placing it where it was. "God, shut up!" she whined and shut her eyes tight. He looked up and glanced over at her.

"Santana is everything okay?" she nodded. "Look, I know you get easily angry but we need to sort out why. What gets you angry mainly?"

"Certain people named Rachel Berry," she muttered under her breath and folded her arms across her chest. "Everything, I...I don't seem to get angry at home," she admitted, "It's just at school, I...I can't control myself."

"Well maybe we could help that," he offered and shut the quiet room door, "I want you to stand in here and rant to me, scream, shout, whatever makes you happy. Just go for it."

"I can't," she shrugged, "I know I do it often but I...I can't shout and scream unless I swear,"

"Go for it," he told her and leant back against the table. She shrugged, "Why not? If it helps then do it, you can swear if I tell you to now come on. I'm waiting." Santana didn't know what to say. IT wasn't often where she was allowed to just scream, shout and swear as much as she liked. Now that she was allowed to do it, she didn't actually know what to say. "Come on."

"Fine," Santana took a deep breath and let loose a long line of curses, both in English and Spanish. Even though she wasn't angry at the time, she somehow felt better afterwards.

"Good," he smiled at her, "Loud but good."

"Are you happy now?" she snapped rudely.

"I just think that we need to sort out your anger, you haven't got into any fights for a while but you still get angry at things. I'm helping everyone and I think that if we work at your anger issues then you could really improve."

"I guess," she shrugged her shoulders. "Look, I know that you want to help me and all but I still don't think that I can tell Brittany how I feel."

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," Santana scoffed, "Santana Lopez does not get afraid. I just...she won't like me back, I know she won't." He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me like that, just because I told you a secret it doesn't mean I like you."

"Just give it a go," she encouraged.

"Sure," she whispered, "I'll give it a go, thanks anyway Will."

"Santana," he gave her a stern look. "I'm your teacher so call me Mr Schue." She just shrugged her shoulders and walked out but he couldn't help but smile at her attitude.


	14. Lots of Drama

"We have to think about how to deliver this news to the students," Principal Figgins sighed to Will and Emma. "It's going to be hard on them." Will nodded in agreement as he left the office, Emma going after him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To talk to the Glee Club," he told her. He'd asked the students to meet in the auditorium and they were all standing on stage, wandering round, minus Rachel. "Everyone, I...I have some pretty serious news."

"Berry's not here," Santana pointed out with her arms crossed.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," he said nervously, "Rachel's in the hospital." Everyone was silent, "She cut herself pretty deep and her dad's found her unconscious in her bedroom last night. She's okay but she...she needs to be kept in for a while."

"But she's okay," Quinn repeated and Will nodded. "Oh my god."

"Hey, she's fine isn't she?" Santana snapped, "It's her own fault anyway."

"Santana!" Will yelled and Santana sensed the tone of anger in his voice, "How dare you say something like that when Rachel is in hospital? I won't tolerate that sort of attitude in this club thank you." Santana just rolled her eyes, "And don't roll your eyes like that."

"Why would Rachel cut herself?" Kurt shrugged.

"She's been doing it for a while apparently," Mercedes whispered, "Quinn told me."

"Now this may not include Kurt and Mercedes," Will sighed, "But I don't want any of you guys to go as far as this. I would hate to see anymore of you end up in hospital from hurting yourselves or trying to kill yourselves, Rachel was lucky."

"None of us would do that Mr Schue," Sam shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

"I almost did once," Quinn confessed, "After giving Beth up, I tried to swallow a whole pot of sleeping pills but my mom stopped me." No one spoke. Quinn had never told anyone that before, "I don't do it now," she quickly added. "I was just fed up."

"Now you just starve yourself," Finn scoffed as Tina whacked him on the arm to shut him up.

"I want you all to think of something that you're looking forward to," Will smiled, "Something in your life that you are all looking forward to." He glanced at each student as all of them began to think about something in life that they were looking forward to. "Quinn? You go first."

"I...I guess I'm looking forward to starting College and just growing up and starting a family," she shrugged. "I know that Puck and I will get married and have another kid and we'll be happy."

"I'm looking forward to having my first kid," Finn put in. "Because I know that I'll be a good dad when I grow up."

"I'm looking forward to graduating," Santana admitted with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to being friends with you the rest of my life," Tina said.

"This is great guys," Will praised them all, "This is really good, you see if you all think about one little thing that you are looking forward to then it can help a lot."

* * *

Santana thought about Rachel a lot after the Glee chat and she hated to admit it but she did actually feel bad for the brunette. She was walking along the corridors until she came upon Brittany standing by her locker, alone. This was her chance, to tell the blonde how she really felt about her.

"Hey," Santana whispered as she walked over to her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Brittany smiled and nodded at the Latina, "I...I kind of needed to tell you something as well but you can go first."

"Okay," Santana nodded, "Um...I...I have been feeling like this for a while but I...I kind of have feelings for someone, someone at this school." Brittany nodded to show that she was listening. "And that someone...that someone is um...you..." Brittany was silent, picking at her nails and biting them nervously. "I...I just...I want to be with you Brittany because I...I love you, please say you love me back."

"I do love you," Brittany smiled but their moment was interrupted by Artie wheeling over, shooting a smile at Brittany.

"Hey baby," Artie greeted and Santana looked shocked.

"You two?" she asked, "Seriously? I...I thought he was with Tina."

"We broke up," Artie admitted to her, "Brittany's my girl now, are you ready to go?" Brittany nodded but asked him to give them one second. He nodded and wheeled away, leaving them in private.

"I thought you loved me," Santana said, close to tears.

"I do but I can't break up with Artie," Brittany said, "I love him too but listen sweetie, if...if we ever broke up and you're still single then..." Brittany paused and gave Santana's hand a gentle squeeze, "I am so yours, I swear."

"You...You give such deep, meaningful speeches for someone who never used to talk," Santana pulled her hand away, "Just don't bother, I'm better off alone." She bit her lip to stop herself from crying before walking away, leaving Brittany alone in the corridor.


	15. Girls Fight

"Now Rachel, it's good to have you back at school." Will said as he and Rachel sat in his office, opposite each other. "Are you doing okay?" she nodded faintly with her arms crossed, not quite sure what to say or do. "Well..." He was about to continue but Emma ran in, "What is it Emma?"

"I need your help," she gasped, out of breath, "Pronto, the girls have gone wild." Will quickly stood up and ran out of the office, Rachel following him. Every single girl student was swearing at each other, shoving each other and pulling at each other's hair. "I tried to stop them Will, I don't know what happened." Will just pulled the fire alarm and everyone stopped at the sound of the alarm ringing throughout the school.

"All girls report to the gymnasium immediately!" He yelled. Principal Figgins was already in there as the girls filed in.

"Thank you Will," he thanked him, "I'll allow you to take it from here."

"I don't even want to know what caused such young ladies to fight like this," Will said to the entire group of girls sitting there. Mercedes raised a hand, "Mercedes? Would you like to own up to something?"

"I'd just like to say that I didn't even start this fight and even though I know who did, I don't snitch so you're not getting nothing out of me."

"Well," he sighed as she sat back down in her seat, "Thank you for that Mercedes. Would someone like to own up to actually starting the fight?" Santana raised her hand and smirked to herself, as if she wanted to get into trouble. Brittany glanced across at her and shook her head whilst rolling her eyes. "You?" he asked and she nodded. "I have to say that I'm not surprised Santana. If you'd like to stay behind please, the rest of you can go." Santana remained in her seat with her arms crossed as everyone else left the gym. "I'll handle this," Will said, turning round to Emma and Principal Figgins. They nodded and left, leaving him with Santana.

"You can go away," Santana mumbled. "I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you."

"Come and sit," he said as he sat on the bottom bench. Santana came over and sat down beside him. "Why'd you do it? First off, how'd you do it?"

"I told Quinn that Mercedes called her fat, I told Mercedes that Quinn thought she was boring, I told that bitchy cheerleader Madison that..."

"So you basically just spread a bunch of rumours?" he asked and she nodded, "Why?"

"Because I went along with your fucking advice," Santana yelled, "I told Brittany how I felt about her and she turned me down for Artie, now I feel stupid and it's all your fault for telling me that I should tell her! You meddled!"

"You think I meddled?" she nodded. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's not good enough," she whispered, "I hate who I am." Will was shocked to hear this. Santana had always been the strong one of the group, the one who put on a brave face and wouldn't let anyone see her cry. Now, she was telling him that she hated who she was. "I...I feel like I'm a disappointment, that I'm letting my mom down."

"You could never let your mom down," he told her.

"When she died, I...I promised her that I'd always stay strong and that I wouldn't let anything get to me. That's why I get angry; it stops me from crying and getting upset. I feel like I'm breaking my promise to her."

"You're not," he shook his head.

"I feel like I am,"

"I know you're not, Santana you have come such a long way. You hardly ever get into a fight now which was why I was so shocked at you when you owned up to starting this. Your mom would be really proud of you."

"Even if I am a lesbian," she whispered and he nodded, "I...I just can't go ahead with knowing that I like girls, Brittany doesn't even want to date me. She said that if she and Artie ever break up then I'm hers but..."

"There you have it then," he smiled, "Relationships don't last long, Brittany and Artie will break up and she will come running to you."

"Do you really think so?" he nodded, "I doubt it," she shrugged. "My dad will be ever so angry at me if he finds out."

"Your dad loves you and spoils you rotten," he said and stood up, Santana following. "He's your dad; he'll be fine with it because you're his daughter. If you ever feel a little down Santana then I'm here for a chat, you don't need to feel like you're alone. You just upset yourself as well as other people."

"I know," she nodded, "I just find it hard to trust people."

"I know you do," he told her, "Come on, I'll let you get off now because I've kept you long enough." She smiled and jumped down from the bench before running for the door. She soon stopped and turned round. "What is it?"

"Thanks," she thanked him and smiled before leaving. He smiled, pleased with himself before heading off to the teacher's lounge.

**I would just like to thank Hello for reviewing. Your review made me cry with happiness, it was lovely. Thanks for the critical part, you do have a point. I add the topic of self harming into some stories because I do kind of have a past of it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. **


	16. Happy Endings

Finn found Rachel in the corridor and slowly made his way over to her. She turned to him with a smile and shoved a lock of hair behind her ear. He then did someone that she least expected, held his arms out and pulled her in for a hug.

"What was that for?" Rachel whispered.

"Just glad to see you out of hospital," he smiled. "I missed you, school just...it just wasn't the same."

"It's good to be back," she smiled back and shrugged her shoulders.

"Can we go somewhere private?" he asked her and she faintly nodded at him. He gestured towards the choir room and she followed him there, only to find that Artie was in there singing. He soon stopped when they entered, "Artie?"

"Just practicing," he whispered, "I joined Glee."

"That's great," Finn smiled, "I...I just needed to talk to Rachel about something."

"You can use this room," Artie told him, "I was just going to head to the auditorium anyway." Finn thanked him and he wheeled out. Finn shut the door and Rachel took a seat on the piano stool, waiting for him to start talking.

"I...I really missed you," Finn said, "When you were in hospital and I...I know that we...we haven't really spoken much but...I...I love you Rachel Berry, more than a friend." Rachel's eyes widened, "I'd really like it if you loved me back."

"Finn, that's so sweet," Rachel smiled, "That is really sweet; there...there aren't a lot of guys out there who actually admit to liking girls because they are scared of showing their true proper feelings."

"Well?" Finn asked, "Do you like me back or what?"

"I...I think I do," Rachel nodded.

"You think you do?"

"I...I wasn't sure before but I...I do really like you Finn and you are such a sweet guy; it's just the drugs that bother me."

"No, I'm going to stop that," Finn spoke quickly, "But only if you promise not to hurt yourself again."

"I was planning on it anyway," Rachel whispered. "Spending time in hospital is not something that I want to do constantly and I realise how...how much I upset and scared people and I don't want to do that."

"That's really good of you Rachel," Finn leaned in and gave her a kiss. "That's one of the greatest things about you."

"I love you Finn."

"I love you as well."

* * *

Brittany walked through the corridors of McKinley with her head hung low. Her arms were folded across her chest but she soon saw Santana at her locker. Slowly, she made her way over to her and Santana could see that there was something wrong straight away.

"Brittany, what happened?" Santana whispered quietly. "You look like you're about to burst into tears, has someone been picking on you?"

"No," Brittany shook her head, "I...um...Artie and I broke up. He called me stupid and I..." Santana didn't wait for her to finish and just wrapped her arms round her comfortingly. "I'm so sorry, I hate being so weak and innocent all the time."

"It's who you are Brittany," Santana comforted as she pulled away. "Don't get upset, Artie is the stupid one for breaking up with someone as awesome as you."

"Do you really mean that?" Brittany whispered with a smile and Santana nodded, "I love you San." Santana's eyes widened as she realised what Brittany had just said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Isn't it a little fast?" Santana laughed, "You just broke up with Artie."

"I told you that when we break up and if you're still single then...I'd go out with you and I want to keep that promise Santana."

"I love you too," Santana smiled and hugged her again, "So much Brittany, I'm proud of you for talking. It was really brave."

"I'm proud of you," Brittany said, "You like hardly ever get into fights now."

"I have my moments," Santana giggled and reached out to take Brittany's hand, "Just not as often."

"I hated it when you got into fights, it upset me."

"I won't fight anymore Brittany," Santana promised her, "I promise, not now you're my girlfriend and you always will be my girlfriend."

**END! **


End file.
